Union
by Remmy L
Summary: It's wedding day of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley and Teddy is feeling, quite understandably, nervous. Please R/R!


Teddy Lupin was nervously adjusting the collar of his dark blue dress robes in front of a tall mirror. He stopped for a moment and took in his appearance. Noticing his hair was his favourite electric blue, he quickly scrunched up his face and when he opened his eyes again it was his natural and more neutral light brown.

Harry Potter, Teddy's Godfather, entered the tent and put a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" asked Harry smiling.

"I'm well -," Teddy hesitated. "I'm nervous, very nervous."

Harry squeezed his shoulder. "I was nervous on my wedding day, too."

Teddy turned to face Harry. "It's strange, I sometimes wonder if perhaps I'm too young for this."

"You're twenty-one, Teddy, that's not so different from the age I married Ginny," said Harry running a hand through his still messy hair, although Teddy supposed he had made some futile effort to tame it for the big day, no doubt on Ginny's insistence.

"I wish my parents were here," muttered Teddy in a small voice.

"I know how you feel," said Harry quietly. "I missed my parents on big occasions, too. But remember, Teddy, many people are out there for you. They love you and your parents would be proud of you."

Harry smiled a little suddenly. "Plus, it will make you officially a member of the Weasley family."

Teddy gave a small laugh at this. "Like I wasn't around them enough, anyway."

Harry grinned and clapped Teddy on the back. "I'll see you out there."

Almost as soon as he had left another man entered, this one considerably younger - Teddy's best friend, Andreas Towler.

"Teddy," he said in a falsely tragic voice. "Oh it's going to be awful to lose you. Me and Susan are going to have to the mourn this day - the day we lost our friend to the love of a woman."

"Oh shut up, Andreas," said Teddy laughing. "You're best man - what more do you want?"

Andreas smiled. "On a more serious note, your hair has just turned scarlet."

Teddy looked into the mirror and groaned. His nerves had got the better of him. Turning it back to its more appropriate brown he said, "Thanks for the warning."

Andreas nodded. "Oh yes, and you'll be needing this," he said holding out a flower head.

Teddy stared at it, clearly unsure what it was for. "Er - thanks, is this the present from you and Susan?"

Andreas rolled his eyes and replied, "It's to put on your dress robes. You wear them at weddings."

"We didn't wear them at _your_ wedding," Teddy said, attaching the flower to his lapel.

"No," said Andreas. "But my wedding was considerably lower key than this one."

Teddy looked himself up and down in the mirror, checking for any flaws.

"You look great," said Andreas reassuringly.

Teddy nodded, "As long as it stays that way."

Andreas laughed. "You only have to hold on for an hour," he said. "I'm sure at the dance afterwards nobody will really notice."

Teddy looked around sharply. "Dance? Nobody said anything about a dance! I can't dance!"

"Then you have a problem," said Andreas smiling widely. "You and Victoire kick start the dance. You will be the first on the dance floor."

Teddy noticed his hair change colour again in the mirror. "But I- I can't- what if- alone?"

"Don't worry," Andreas said. "You will be joined by more dancers soon enough - Susan and I for a start wouldn't leave you up there alone."

Teddy changed his hair back to his light brown for the third and, hopefully, last time.

"Ready?" asked Andreas.

"As ready as I ever will be," muttered Teddy.

He and Andreas made their way to the front of the huge tent that had been erected in the Weasley's garden. He looked around and saws many familiar and loved people watching him.

Harry was watching him, a huge smile on his face. Ginny was beside him looking at him with a mix of sadness and joy. On Harry's other side was Ron, laughing at a joke that, judging by Hermione's expression, was in poor taste. Andromeda, his grandmother, was wiping her eyes. Harry's kids seemed to be trying to get at the wedding cake - Teddy found himself grinning at this. Susan Cardwell, his other best friend, was watching him and waved at him when he looked over. Hagrid, clearly visible even from the opposite side of the tent (the only place with room for the half-giant), was mopping at his eyes with an enormous handkerchief.

Then, the crowd turned around in their seats to face the back entrance to the tent. Teddy turned too and saw, with a jolt in his stomach, Victoire Weasley - his soon to be wife. She was wearing a pure white set of dress robes which seemed to positively glow. She was beaming and seemed to radiate happiness. She moved silently towards the position where Teddy and Andreas stood, she almost seemed to glide towards them.

When she reached him they looked into each others eyes - his brown into her light blue. Teddy smiled. "You look amazing."

"So do you," she whispered. "I'm so nervous though, I'm never this nervous."

"_You're_ nervous? You certainly hide it well enough," said Teddy laughing. "I admit though - I'm very, very nervous."

"I can tell," she said grinning and leaned closer to him so that her mouth was inches from his left ear. "Your hair is bright pink."

Teddy blushed and Victoire laughed. Teddy tried changing it but she said, "Leave it, I don't mind - honestly."

Teddy beamed at her. "I love you, you know, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Teddy," she said still smiling. "Why else do you think I agreed to marry you?"

"Please, all rise," said a small Ministry wizard who was there to bond Teddy and Victoire.

As everyone rose - with more people now in tears - Teddy smiled. _Harry's right. Mum and dad would be proud._

_

* * *

_

That was my first one-shot Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review - I'd really, really, really appreciate it!


End file.
